With athletic socks known in the prior art it has been the practice to control moisture accumulation in the foot portion of the sock by using hydrophobic materials so that moisture generated by the foot of the wearer is wicked outwardly and away from the foot. In addition, it is known in the prior art that stand alone wrist, ankle and head sweatbands, such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,915, can be used to attempt to control perspiration resulting from physical activity. However, athletic socks presently found on the market do not address both perspiration that builds up in the foot from physical activity and perspiration that may migrate into the foot from the upper regions of the body. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an athletic sock that is easy to put on and remove, that provides support to the ankle, and that controls and traps perspiration migrating from above the sock.